Bastion
Bastion ist ein Planet im Äußeren Rand mit einem Trabanten. Ursprünglich als Sartinaynian bekannt, wurde es in den Jahren nach dem Fall Coruscants zum neuen Zentrum des Imperiums und letztendlich zu dessen Hauptwelt. Geschichte Die neue Zentralwelt Während der großen Kolonisationswelle des Äußeren Randes wurde auch die Welt Sartinaynian von einer Gruppe Kolonisten besiedelt, die der Auffassung waren, dass die Kernwelten, und somit auch die Republik, durch den Einfluss von nichtmenschlichen Rassen zu stark entarteten. Das Entstehen dieser Kolonie begünstigte jedoch auch den Aufstieg von Muunilinst als finanzielles Zentrum der Region und als Unterstützer von Sartinaynian, da die Muuns über die Vorurteile ihnen gegenüber hinweg sahen. Hierdurch wuchs die Kolonie immer weiter, sodass sie zum Zentrum des Braxant-Sektors und Ausgangspunkt der "Braxant Run"-Handelsstraße wurde. Einige Zeit später gliederte die Republik etliche der Welten des Äußeren Randes ein, wie auch die Welten entlang der Handelsstraße und somit auch Muunilinst und Sartinaynian, welches sich anfangs jedoch weigerte. Nach dem Ende der Klonkriege und der Auflösung der Republik wiederum, wurden die Welten in das neu entstandene Imperium eingegliedert. Über die Jahre hinweg blieb die Welt relativ unbekannt und wurde nie wirklich vom Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg beeinträchtigt. Nach der Übernahme Coruscants und dem immer weiter zurückdrängen des Imperiums in den Äußeren Rand, gewann der Planet für dieses immer mehr an Interesse, so dass zum Ende des Krieges hin Bastion als die neue Zentralwelt des Imperiums fungierte. Sein Standort und seine neue Rolle wurde daraufhin eines des best gehütesten Geheimnisse des Imperiums. Zu seinem Schutz wurde der Braxant Sektorflotte dreizehn Sternzerstörer unterstellt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Vilim Disra schon einige Zeit Moff des Braxant-Sektors und Herrscher über die ab nun Bastion genannte Welt. Dieser wollte zu Beginn seiner Herrschaft die beiden Golan III-Verteidigungsplatformen Muunilinsts abziehen, um sie im Orbit der neuen Zentralwelt zu platzieren, was jedoch abgelehnt wurde. Als Zentralwelt besaß Bastion jedoch eine umfangreiche Datenbank, welche alle Imperialen Aufzeichnungen enthielt, selbst jene, die unter die Kategorie Sonderberichte fielen. Nur die Allgegenwärtigkeitsbasis auf Yaga Minor enthielt den selben Datensatz, da diese Aufzeichnungen und die Bastions Duplikate waren. Einige Zeit später, nachdem Admiral Pellaeon erkannte, dass nach dem langen Bürgerkrieg das Ende des Imperiums gekommen war, ließ er alle verbliebenen acht Moffs zu einer Konferenz einberufen. Diese Konferenz wurde von Disra auf Bastion ausgerichtet und Pellaeon einberufen, um eine Kapitulation gegenüber der Neuen Republik zu erklären. Caamas-Krise Als alle verbliebenen Moffs auf Bastion in Disras Regierungssitz eingefunden hatten, unterbreitete Pellaeon ihnen sein Vorschlag. Dieser stieß bei denen jedoch auf wenig verständis, doch nach einer hitzigen Diskussion, konnte Pellaeon die Moffs, wenn auch widerstrebend, von seiner Idee überzeugen und wurde daraufhin von ihnen authorisiert mit der Neuen Republik Verhandlungen führen zu dürfen. Anschließend traffen sich der Admiral und Moff Disra in seinem Büro. Der Moff hielt ihm vor man könne die Neue Republik immernoch in die Knie zwingen, indem man mit Guerillakriegsführung und politischen Krisen die Republik an den Rand des Zusammenbruchs bringen könnte. Pellaeon ging auf Disras Vorschläge jedoch nicht ein und erkundigte sich beim Moff über die Produzenten der Preybird-Jäger, doch Disra blockte ab, woraufhin der Admiral Bastion verließ und einer Rundreise durch das verbliebene Herrschaftsgebiet antrat. Der alte Moff widmete sich daraufhin seinem Adjutant, der, wie er wusste, ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Imperialen Ehrengarde war. Disra konfrontierte ihn mit seinem Wissen und lud ihn anschließend an an seinem Komplott mitzuwirken. Er führte den Major durch einen Geheimgang in einen alten Folterraum. Dort saß Flim das dritte Mitglied der Verschwörung. Dieser war durch plastische Operationen und eine gute Verkleidung in ein Ebenbild des verstorbenen Großadmiral Thrawn verwandelt worden. Disra wollte nun der Imperialen Flotte ihren wiederauferstandenn Führer präsentieren, um sie zu ermutigen den Kampf gegen die Neue Republik weiterzuführen. Der ehemalige Gardist sah jedoch ein größeres Potential des Planes, stieg bei Disra ein und übernahm die taktische Planung. Flim wurde daraufhin eingesetzt vier Sternzerstörerkapitäne der Sektorflotte für einen Spezialauftrag zu gewinnen. Opfer des Krieges Nach Ende der Caamas-Krise wurde der junge Ephin Sarreti Disras Nachfolger, welcher sich in den nächsten Jahren zu einem emsigen Unterstützer Pellaeons entwickelte. Etwa sechs Jahre später reisten Leia Organa Solo und Danni Quee zum Planeten, um das Imperium zum Eintritt in den Krieg gegen die Yuuzhan Vong zu bewegen. In der Zollstation im Orbit trafen sich die beiden Jedi mit Großadmiral Pellaeon, sodass bei einer Versammlung des Moff-Rates, zu der jedoch nur 4 Moffs persönlich anreisten, wobei der Rest, wie zum Beispiel Kurlen Flennic und Crowal, sich durch das HoloNetz übertragen ließ, wurde der Eingriff des Imperiums beschlossen. Diese Sitzung wurde vom Admiral jedoch nur genutzt, um sie Moffs von der Mobilmachung zu unterrichten, da die Entscheidung trotz des Widerstandes einiger Mitglieder längst von ihm getroffen wurde. Mit der Unterstützung einer Staffel der Chiss unter dem Kommando von Jagged Fel, Sohn des legendären Baron Fel, beteiligte sich das Imperium nun bis zur Schlacht von Ithor, doch nach dieser desaströsen Niederlage sah Pellaeon sich dazu gezwungen, nach Bastion zurückzukehren, und das Imperium erklärte seine Neutralität, was Saretti jedoch nicht davon abhielt, per HoloNetz-Verbindung mit der Admiralität, die sich zu jenem Zeitpunkt auf Kuat aufhielt, Informationen über die Invasoren auszutauschen. Während sich einige Zeit nach dem Fall von Coruscant auf Mon Calamari eine neue Regierung der Republik formte, besuchten Leia Organa und Han Solo erneut den Planeten. Sie wollten einige Karten für geheime imperiale Hyperraumwege im Tiefkern erbitten und boten im Gegenzug sämtliche Informationen über die Invasoren an. In einer pompösen Zeremonie wurden die beiden Helden der Rebellen-Allianz von der imperialen Hauptwelt empfangen. Ein ganzer Verband Sternzerstörer eskortierte den Millennium Falken zum Planeten, wo ihn bereits neben einem Supersternzerstörer unbekannten Namens mehrere tausend aufgereihten Sturmtrupplern vor dem Imperialen Hauptquartier erwarteten. Nach einem Treffen in den Pellaeonischen Gärten mit Admiral Pellaeon, der ihnen die gewünschten Informationen bei einer weiteren, persönlicheren Begegnung auf dem Falken überreichte überreichte, verließen sie Bastion wieder. Die Karten dienten der Republik als Falle, bei der eine große feindliche Flotte vernichtete werden konnte. Aus Verzweiflung über diesen Sieg entsandten die Yuuzhan Vong unter Zeitdruck eine Streitmacht unter dem Befehl von B'shith Vorrik in Richtung des Imperiums. Das zuvor ignorierte Bastion wurde von den Vong angriffen, um das Imperium als potenziellen Feind zu vernichten. Die überraschte imperiale Flotte schlug sich gut gegen die Angreifer, doch mit dem Einsatz von Grutchins wurden sie überwältigt, weshalb sich eine Niederlage abzeichnete, an der auch mit dem Auftauchen der Jadeschatten und der Identifizierung eines Yammosks, eines Kampfkoordinators der Invasoren, nichts ändern ließ. Bastion wurde aufgegeben und die Kriegsschiffe zogen sich nach Yaga Minor und danach nach Borosk zurück, während die zivilen Flüchtlinge den Schutz der planetaren Schilde verließen und Muunilinst erreichten. Bastion wurde zu dieser Zeit von den Yuuzhan Vong verwüstet und dies veranlasste das Imperium, der Galaktischen Allianz beizutreten. Nach der Schlacht von Borosk und einem weiteren Sieg bei Yaga Minor verfolgten die Right to Rule und die Gnadenlos die Yuuzhan Vong bis nach Esfandia, wo den Invasoren eine schwere Niederlage zugefügt wurde. Als der Krieg 29 NSY zu einem Ende kam, kehrte die imperiale Flotte nach Bastion zurück und Pellaeon begann mit einem Wiederaufbau. Neues Galaktisches Imperium thumb|[[Roan Fel und seine Imperialen Ritter auf Bastion.]] Zur Zeit des Neuen Galaktischen Imperium, das sich rund einhundert Jahre nach dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg aus den Überresten des Imperiums bildete, wurde der Planet Bastion abermals zu einer imperialen Hauptwelt. Doch wie die Macht des Neuen Imperiums im Zuge des Sith-Imperialen-Kriegs zunahm, wurde die imperiale Hauptstadt zur Zentralwelt Coruscant verlegt. Allerdings verblieb auf Bastion noch immer eine von zahlreichen Geschützen umgebene Festung sowie eine große Streitmacht unter der Leitung von Lieutnant Kiefer. Als im Jahr 130 NSY der Sith-Lord Darth Krayt den rechtmäßigen Imperator des Neuen Imperiums, Roan Fel, vom Thron stieß und selbst dessen Platz einnahm, folgte Kiefer dieser neuen Ordnung. 137 NSY tauchte schließlich Roan Fel, der den Anschlag von Darth Krayt mithilfe eines Doppelgängers überlebte, auf Bastion auf, um gegenüber der dort stationierten 501. Sturmtruppenlegion von General Oron Jaeger zu betonen, dass er der rechtmäßige Imperator sei und sie noch immer unter seinen Diensten stünden. Kiefer war von Fels Auftauchen verärgert und versuchte, ihn auf Krayts Geheiß festzunehmen. Doch scheiterte er, da sich die 501. Legion schnell zu Roan Fels Rechtmäßigkeit bekannte und sich vor ihm verneigte. General Jaeger sah sich sogar gezwungen, Kiefer mit seinem Blaster zu erschießen, da dieser Fel ermorden wollte. Nach der erfolgreichen Eroberung Bastions nutzte Roan Fel den Planeten als seinen Stützpunkt, um seine Macht zurückzuerlangen und eine Rebellion gegen Darth Krayts Herrschaft aufzubauen. Da Krayt genau dies befürchtete und genau wusste, dass eine militärische Offensive mit zu hohen Verlusten verbunden war, entsandte er noch im gleichen Jahr seinen Lakai Darth Kruhl nach Bastion, der Roan Fel mit einem Attentat zu töten versuchte. Kruhl lauerte dem Imperator in den Pellaeonischen Gärten auf, wo Fel gerade meditierte. Als es zum Lichtschwertkampf kam, erwies sich Roan Fel – selbst ein voll ausgebildeter Imperialer Ritter – als ebenbürtiger Gegner, der den Sith schließlich besiegen konnte. Beschreibung Beschaffenheit Durch die strenge Geheimhaltung des Imperiums ist nur wenig über den Planeten selbst bekannt. Vom All aus besitzt der Planet einen rötlichen Schein, doch ist dies vom Planeten selbst aus, bei Nacht zum Beispiel, nicht sichtbar. Auf dem Planeten selbst befindet sich als wichtigstes Zentrum die Imperiale Hauptstadt - ein Urbanes Zentrum mit allem wichigen Lokalitäten und regem Treiben einer normalen Großstadt, welcher zudem über ein Raumhafen verfügt. Besondere Orte thumb|[[Pellaeonische Gärten|Pellaeons Garten im Imperialen Hauptquartier]] Im Orbit des Planeten war eine Zollstation vorhanden, in der sich unter anderem Pellaeon mit Konsulin Leia Organa Solo traf und welche noch größer als ein Sternzerstörer der ''Imperium''-Klasse war. Auf der Oberfläche gab es, neben dem Gouverneurspalast, wo das erste Treffen des Moff-Rates stattfand, und der Bibliothek, das Imperiale Hauptquartier. In diesem aus schwarzem Mamor und Bronze gebauten Hochhauskomplex, dessen Fenster dunkel getönt waren, befanden sich in einem Gewächshaus, welches in der Spitze eines großen Turmes untergebracht war, die Pellaonischen Gärten. Diese Spitze war ein Stern, der aus stabilen Kristall gebaut worden war und dessen Zacken gleichzeitig als Andockarme dienten. Quellen *''Schatten der Vergangenheit'' *''Blick in die Zukunft'' *''Der Zorn des Admirals'' *''Das Verderben'' *''Der Untergang'' (Kapitel 8) *''Wege des Schicksals'' *''Die Ruinen von Coruscant'' *''Wider alle Hoffnung'' *''Vereint durch die Macht'' *''Exile'' (Seite 243f) *''Skywalkers Erbe'' *''Bereit zu sterben'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' (Seite 104) *''The New Essential Chronology'' Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Äußeren Randes Kategorie:Galaktisches Imperium en:Bastion es:Bastion